Just Us Three
by peaceluvvictorious
Summary: Beck and Jade are married. What happens when they're ready to adopt? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Hehey! Ok so this is my first fan fiction. I came up with this idea while looking down a ski jump. And this story takes place one year after Beck and Jade are married, so like 28. Oh, sorry if it's short. And the names might be spelled weird. I like to be original.

Disclaimer: I don't own victorious. I only own Clayre.

Jade's POV

I can't believe it. A year ago, me and my high school sweetheart were at the altar saying our vows. Now, a year later, we're sitting in this crummy, dusty office. I was holding an adorable baby girl in my arms. Beck was signing the adoption papers. It probably wasn't, but it seemed as though a thousand children were tugging at this poor lady's sleeves, her skirt, her arms, and her legs. Crying and screaming and fighting. Good gosh, I was even hesitant to adopt. There was NO WAY I was getting pregnant. To scary. Beck pushed the papers towards me. I passed him the baby. I signed everything until I got up to the name. I paused. The annoying lady said, "Miss West, would you hurry up?" I replied with " A) it's Miss West-Oliver, thank you very much and B), I will take my sweet time." I glanced towards Beck. "We decided, remember?" he said. "I know, I just wanted to make sure we were final." The poor six week old's mother was a drug addict, and the government took the child away from her before she was named, and put her up for adoption. Her father committed suicide. I snapped out of my moment and wrote on the line _Clayre Amanda Oliver._ I gave the paper back to the woman.

Beck's POV

Wow. This was amazing. We were adopting a kid. Jade finally finished signing the papers. The lady who was helping us with the paperwork shooed us out of the office. When we were getting into the car, Jade refused to put Clayre in her car seat. I asked her why and first she said "No. I do not trust lumps of plastic." Very Jade. But then she burst out with "Beck, I'm scared. What if I drop her, or like she rolls out of her crib or uh I'm just scared." Didn't see that coming. "We're gonna be the best parents" was all I could come up with. "Oh" she replied. I really don't know what's wrong with her sometimes. When we finally got home, Jade started talking to the baby. I REALLY don't know what's wrong with her now. "And here is the living room, and oh, I almost forgot the kitchen, here's the door to the basement!" Gosh. "Wow babe, you ACTUALLY forgot the nursery." " Oh, I _need_ to show you the nursery" (link to nursery pic /sims3/objects/BeeBabyroom/BeeBabyRoom_ pick copyright that website, or whoever owns it ;) )

Back to story - Appfft. My wife was going crazy. Yet again.

**Ok, so that was chapter one! I am quite proud of it! Read & Review!**

**- peaceluvvictorious**


	2. Early Morning Wake Up Calls

Hey! So this is chapter two. It might be short, but I have auditions for a play today. Read the note at the bottom too.

Beck's POV

I wake up around 2:00 AM. I here crying, screaming, and yelling. I try to fall asleep again. Wait WHAT? I turn around. Where's Jade? I run into to the hall. The noise is coming from the nursery. I rush in to see Clayre crying and screaming and Jade, well she's just yelling at Clayre.

I walk in and say, "wow Jade, mad parenting skills you got there."

She replies with "Shut this thing up!"

"It's not a thing, it's a living, breathing, bundle of joy."

"Whatever Mr. Peacemaker! JUST SHUT IT UP!"

"Why don't you try this?"

I pick up Clayre and walk around the room with her. She "shuts up" immediately. As I walk around, I think of my memories with Jade. The funny look the lady at the adoption center gave Jade when she saw her eyebrow piercing, our wedding day, when I proposed to her, and when we first met. I would have never thought I would marry this woman. But here we are, 2:21 AM, and trying to calm down a baby. Wow.

Jade's POV

I. NEED. SLEEP. This kid is driving me bananas. Why do babies need to be so… ugh… ANNOYING.

Beck's POV

Clayre finally fell asleep. I placed her in her crib and made my way back to my bedroom. Jade was already fast asleep. I kissed her lightly on the cheek. I eventually fell asleep too.

Clayre's POV

Tonight my daddy put me to sleep. My crib is comfy. Tonight I learned my mommy's name is Jade. I like that name. She talks about someone named Beck, and I think that's my daddy. I started to cry, because I got bored. Now I'm tired. (ZZZZZ)

Beck's POV

I woke up around 10:00 AM. I went down stairs and saw Jade reading to Clayre.

"Awww!" I said

"Hey daddy!" Jade said. "Want some breakfast?"

"Wow. You cook now too. Becky Likey."

"Shut up and hold her."

"Kay cranky."

"Want breakfast or not?"

"Lockin' up"

"Good."

Jade's POV

Clayre is amazing. She really is. I never thought I'd say this, but for once, I have an amazing, caring, loving family. It feels amazing.

K! Sorry it was short. I'm really busy. I'll update soon (tomorrow)! Here's a question I was asked, so here's the answer:

Q. Why didn't Jade want to get pregnant?

A. Well, there [will] be 2 answers to that. She didn't want to, because she was afraid, and I'm not gonna tell you the other one, because it'll ruin the surprise.

~~~peaceluv-well you get the point.


	3. Jade's Story

Hey peoples from various planets! Soooo, I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter. If you haven't read it, what the heck are you doing here? Read chapter two. LOL, not to be aggressive or anything J!This chapter is dedicated to VictoriousGurl, she told me how to update the story, and she's awesome, so here goes nothing!

THE NEXT DAY (dun dun dun duuuuuuun! Cha!)

Beck's POV

Jade and I were sitting at the table after breakfast. Clayre was still sleeping.

"I feel like I did the right thing" she said.

"I know, I didn't say you didn't, did I?"

"No."

"Well then."

"I wanted to take in someone who's gone through what I had to."

This was the ONLY thing nice she's ever done.

Jade's POV

It was the right thing to do. Not only because I wasn't in the mood to die during child birth, (A/N it's coooooommmmiiiiiiinnnnngggggg! getreadygetreeaaaadddddyyyy!)

Because my drug-addicted mother did nothing for me. Yup. When I was only five, she came home drunk, and beat me until I was able to reach a phone and call the cops. They came immediately, and took me to my Aunt Kate's house. My mom sobered up, and decided I was too much, Aunt Kate was getting excited over the idea of getting into acting, so I was put up for adoption. At the exact place Clayre was. Beck must've thought the lady at the adoption center was looking at my piercing, thinking I'd be a bad example, but no. She was trying to decide where she knew me from. She still had the same old crummy office from 23 years ago. Anyway, I was adopted by a family of two, Tamee Delendal and her husband Ron. They adopted me exactly two weeks after my eighth birthday. Oh, Beck knows I was adopted, but he just doesn't know which adoption center I was at (A/N, if you don't want to wind up using adoption center in your story, just don't look over your seven year old sister's shoulder while she adopts various webkinz. LOL). Sooo, falala life goes on to about seven years later, I meet Beck, we start dating, we get married, we adopt Clayre. That's the story of my life.

YAYAYAYA! That chapter was reeeaaaalllyyyy short, but my favorite! I'm soooo happy with it.

Press the orange/ blue button below!


End file.
